


finding warmth in the cold

by abeyance



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabin Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys Advent 2020, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: Dany escapes to the Stark Family Cabin for her holiday break (emphasis on break), but is deeply inconvenienced when one of the family members get snowed in with her the entire week..
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 40
Kudos: 97





	finding warmth in the cold

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh!!! my fingers hurt. this semester is killing me and i fell wayyyyy behind on this. im still so happy with it though! i hope you all enjoy:)
> 
> cover made by the amazing lovely emilie, aka rayondeneige. go check out her soulmate fic, as well as her advent calendar story this weekend!

**December 22nd, 3:03 PM**

The space of danys forehead that rested on the car’s window was numb from the outside chill. A particular bump had her nodding out of her quick nap, back into awareness, her eyes slightly quinting with the brightness of the snow-covered forest.

“Now I want you to remember, Dany, this is for you to  _ relax _ . Not take work calls, not even  _ think _ about work,” sansa reminded her for the fifth time that day. “It means to make some tea and read a trashy romance book without feeling the slightest bit guilty about it.”

Dany huffed a chuckle as she placed her food cooler on the kitchen’s wooden planks. The several bottles of wine she brought clinked together inside, reminding her further of what this week’s plans would consist of.

“Yes, yes, I hear you. Cozy blankets, wine, and hot baths for the foreseeable future.”

Once her suitcase was lugged in as well, Dany allowed herself to actually look around as Sansa started the fire in the living room’s side of the house. 

“This heat travels well throughout the common area. Bedrooms a different story, but you have blankets.”

The sight of the fire gave the small cabin the last touch of the start of Dany’s vacation. She smiled and sighed the wood smell.

As soon as she was completely settled, they hugged goodbye at the doors. But before Sansa turned to leave, she gave her friend one last look, gripping her upper arms in an assertive way.

“Remember, calling me on christmas is not needed. We will have a separate day for that stuff. This is for you to finally have a calming christmas, not to be around countless Stark children and wolves at your knees.”

“I know, Sansa.”

“Nor having to take care of anyone.” The name went unmentioned, but known.

“I  _ know _ , sansa. Thank you. I love you.”

Every christmas for as well as she could remember was spent following her to-say-it-nicely-spiked-eggnog-obsessed older brother and his tantrums. Months of her friends convincing her to not put up with the babysitting anymore, and other several tricks and convincing and acquiring the luck needed for placing him in a place that would help him, she was finally, at least in a way, free. If not a little guilty. But the beginning of december was the only open slot they could accept him into that facility. 

With a promise of a phone in the cabin for Dany to be able to call him on Christmas day, she felt a bit more assured.

After Sansa gave her one last hug and an early “Merry Christmas!”, she retreated back to her car and up the way she came. Dany lingered at the window after watching her friend disappear up the incline, loving the view the windows gave of the snow capped forest. As she stood there, a single snowflake fell, followed by clusters of them, soon covering the tire tracks as the sky got darker. Dany smiled at the sense of complete seclusion the disappearance of those tracks were, as well as that snowfall marking the start of her week.

**December 22nd, 8:37 PM**

Dany let out yet another open sigh of content as she flipped a page in her book. The water was boiling her alive in the best way possible, the mix of the heat rising up to the cold air steaming around her. The bath was absolutely splendid. She was aware they had minimal electricity, at least enough for appliances and a heater in the bedroom, but it was a great surprise to find the hot water more than completely intact.

The cabin was completely silent. Other than a fainted sound of winter wind in the trees, her ears heard nothing but a small shift of the water every time she moved.

Which was why it was odd when she heard the sound of tires crushing new snow.

And headlights shining through her window.

And the creak of the door, followed by a muttered “ _ what the fuck?” _ that sounded so full of disbelief that she wouldnt had heard it if she hadnt already thrown a towel around herself and peaked around the only corner there was in the cabin.

A shape of a person lightly bundled, but completely unidentifiable due to the snow frosting over them, stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened at the sight. Was she going to have to run for dear life from some person looking for shelter while in a  _ towel? _ Not to mention the open door showed a  _ blizzard  _ outside. They looked around at her scented candles, stacked boxes of wine, and mini library of those trashy romances that she had thrown across the couch to decide which she would read first before in utter disbelief it seemed.

They closed the door, silencing the blizzard outside, and swept off their hat. Curls released as he shook out any snow left on his head. The man stepped farther into the cabin, taking another scan at the scene. There was something familiar about him. Dany was too busy trying to find out what exactly made that so to realize his scan had paused on her. At this realization, she helplessly tried to retreat back around the corner.

“What the seven hells - who are you?!” his voice called. She sighed in defeat, knowing she was indeed going to have to fight someone off in a towel. But although the demand was a good sort of authoritative, there was a tone that was inviting. She found herself tiptoeing into the light with only half a second thought.

That's not to say she was going down without a fight. She smacked her brave face on. “I think i can ask you the same question!”

“No, actually, you can _ not _ . This is my family’s private cabin, and I can certainly say you are  _ not  _ in it.”

she looked him up and down, fighting down the familiarity to replace it with survival instinct. “Well that's  _ odd, _ since this is my friend’s family cabin, who  _ graciously _ supplied it to me with the promise of  _ no interruptions _ for the holidays, and despite being friends for years i've never met  _ you. _ ” 

Somewhere in there, she had taken a few steps into the common area. She was colder to him now, the smell of the cold outside reaching her nostrils, her eyes inline with his shoulders. They roamed across the black turtleneck, scarf, and hat in his hand. His eyes were full of confusion, but slowly, she realized she wouldn't even need to look at them to know where this familiarity feeling was coming from.

“J...Jon?”

He was not at all impressed. “Great, and now you know my name, too. Out with it, give my social security card back.”

But she shook her head. “N-no...Jon. Jon Snow. their - Sansa’s - your sansa’s cousin! Jon Snow!”

“- Sansa? How do you know Sansa? How do you know  _ me - _ ”

“She’s my friend, you idiot! The one who said i could come here! She said everyone was coming home for christmas this year, so the cabin would be free!” 

“San - she -” he cut off with a huge sigh, rubbing his face and taking a pace across the common room. “Of course she did. Of  _ course _ this would happen.”

“I - is...is there a problem?”

Another sigh. “This cabin was supposed to be  _ empty _ . The one time i fight against what's expected, the one time i do something  _ i  _ want…” this was being said more to himself than to her.she was expecting something like  _ actually, yes, bears have consistently attacking people here while they sleep so we need to leave immediately _ and less of a grown man complaining about his life choices in the foyer.

“I...i don't really...i was told it was okay…” she murmured hesitantly. “Should i call Sansa?”

“No, no. The phones aren't going to work right now anyway. I also don't want them to know where i am.”

“Who? Your family? Why?”

“You're quite nosey, aren't you?”

Dany sneered at his assumption. She wasn’t  _ nosey _ , she was asking this stranger questions for her safety while in a towel. In the middle of the woods. 

“Well I'm not the only one who’s stay seems to be...interrupted.”

“Make that  _ ended _ . I think it's time for you to go.”

Heat scorned her veins. “What?! Not a chance! I just got here too, only hours before you!”

“That sounds like a you problem.”

Damn. shed always knew the starks to be...well,  _ friendlier _ than this. Sure, they had their personality quirks. But it was clear that it was strictly in the blood. One step away, as a cousin, and it seemed to disappear completely. “Actually,  _ no. If _ anything, it's a  _ we _ problem, and for many reasons!”

He walked over to the foyer and rolled his bag to the bedroom that  _ her _ stuff was in. Then he placed a laptop bag, and a stack of notebooks over the couch already covered in  _ her  _ books.

“I don’t know you. I’ve never seen you in my life. I can't say for sure if you have ties to my family. And, with any of that put aside, this is  _ my _ family’s cabin, not yours. You have no say on who stays or goes. But I do. And I say you go.”

“No chance.”

“Pack your...things.”

They had found less space in between them at this point. “I’m not going to. Because with your logic,  _ Sansa's _ say is viable in the situation. And it is that I spend a week here. And since her decision was most likely voiced first, she has the upper hand. Unless you like to be old fashioned and not include a woman’s words.”

“I can’t have someone mulling around the house,” he said lowly. “I came here for peace. This,” he gestured to all her things not yet quite settled or arranged, “Is the opposite of that.”

“That sounds like a  _ you  _ problem,” she replied slyly. He looked at her as if she had physically thrown his words back at him. “Besides. You are giving me an impossible choice. Sansa drove me here, which means I would have to call her to pick me up. Which means I need to offer an explanation for both why I want to leave and the tire tracks or your car outside. So unless you would like to drive me back yourself, and come up with a way to tell Sansa how i got home, i think i will stay.”

“Seven hells.” 

He walked over to the couch and leaned on it. His head dipped in thought.

And then everything went black. 

**December 22nd, 8:40 PM**

When she was a kid, power outages always seemed fun. Finding her way around in the dark, the streets being completely bare. 

But there was nothing fun about being in nothing but a towel in the middle of the forest with nothing but a logged cabin and a stranger.

Suddenly she should've paid more attention to the shows like Little House On The Prairie growing up. Because even though she had countless candles, this was very ill prepared.

“Um - where - i can’t see anything - i - the sound of his footsteps came closer to her. Dany begged herself not to jump as she felt his hand on her shoulders, and suddenly, he had guided her into the bedroom with a murmured  _ Put something warm on, I'll get the candles,  _ as if it was every day for him. She could see her clothes by the faint moonlight reflecting off the snow through the big window and grabbed everything thermal she brought.

When Dany returned back out, the candle she had in her bedroom lit and in hand, she had seen that...Jon… had lit several, dimly illuminating the room. She blew hers out to save the wax.

Mixed scents were in the air as she felt her way back out. Jon was mending the fire, his hat back on. That was it, though - besides his plain turtleneck and pants, he had nothing to save himself from to chill. She must look ridiculous next to him.

“Uh, so…”

“Powers out. Happens a lot. I'll have to see what's going on in the morning to see if i can fix it, but there's no use tonight.”

“I was going to make dinner before.”

A brief pause, him remembering how there was a  _ before _ , and right now, there was looking to be less of a  _ You’re leaving tonight. _

“You still can. Just only the stove top. Use matches to light the gas.”

Dany pulled her sleeves down and walked into the kitchen. She was going to make something simple, but it had required an oven. So she went ahead with instant noodles, adding a few extra ingredients to make it less of just salted noodles and water. 

Jon's eyes did a double take as she set two bowls down. Did he think she'd just let him go hungry? Sure, she might have given herself the bowl with a  _ tad _ more eggs mixed in than his, but that was a complimentary factor of her labor. It was just ramen noodles anyway. 

They ate quickly. Even with the fire, there were a few electric heaters in the house that were now of no use. Jon thanked her as he sat down, and then mentioned how the cabin can hold up the winds and such. Somewhere along the line, he had said her name, and when she asked about it, he said that looking back he can recall sansa mentioning a silver haired friend named Dany.

She didn’t want to press. Especially after the nosey comment. But it was clear he was planning on staying there through christmas and not with his family. Through that and that fact that she had yet to meet him until now, there was something strained there that sparked her curiosity.

Dany put the plates in the sink, telling herself to worry about them when she could see the next day, and then quickly cleared off the living area of her things. By the time she arranged everything in her room as best she could blindly, she was exhausted, and pulled out her fuzzy blanket to pile onto these ones on the bed already. For a moment or so she thought of where Jon would sleep. But if it was true she was going home the next day, he could take the couch for one night.

December 23rd, 2:11 AM.

“Dany. Hey, Dany. wake up.”

Drowsily, her eyes blinked open, only to see jons face by her bedside among clouded breath. 

“I forgot that this room only has a heater. C’mon, you have to come to the living room, or you'll freeze.

Distantly, she noticed numbness already, so when Jon pulled her out of bed she let him. She tumbled back into dreams as soon as her head hit the arm of the chair, this time the fire's warmth breathing against her face.

**December 23rd, 9:19 AM**

Her eyes blinked awake, once again, to the brightness of the snow outside. The fire seemed just lively as last night. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, noticing that she was curled into one end of the couch. The other aide was accompanied by Jon, Sansa’s mysterious cousin, focused on writing something in a notebook.

He looked up as she stretched and yawned out “What are you writing?”

“Oh - uh, my book. Brought a laptop, but…”

“Still no power?”

He shook his head. “Electricity isn't something you wait for out here. I have to see what's wrong myself. Waiting for the morning cold to pass, though.” 

She nodded absently and started towards the stove. After a quick assessment, she didn't see anything for coffee or tea that he prepared for himself.

She left her tea bags out and the kettle on low just in case.

December 23rd, 10:23 AM

After making sure her bedroom was actually situated, Dany returned to her spot on the couch and started where she left off in reading the day before. She hid the covers from Jon, for two reasons; ‘reading trashy romances without guilt’ is kind of hard when someone is with you, and two, he was writing a book himself. Which emphasizes the first reason.

Hesitantly, she brought up their first conversation’s subject.

“I’m sorry if this seems like I'm intruding. I would've never agreed to come if i had known there was even a chance one of you wanted to spend your week here. If I could, I would've left already if it would make you more comfortable.”

Jon waved her off. “You’re staying here, at least until some of the ice and snow melts. There's no way we can leave. There's almost 3 feet of snow out there.”

She couldn’t tell if it meant he was ready to drive her back the first chance he gets, but considering she wouldn't be walking home, Dany took it.

December 23rd, 12:39 PM

About ten minutes ago, Jon had gotten up and started to get dressed in the bathroom to go outside. The sun was shining, and sure, that didn't mean much, but it was better than an overcast. She felt uneasy sitting and reading as he toiled outside, so she put a kettle on and started some soup.

He returned as soon as it started to boil. She spooned two bowls, silently pushing it to him as he ripped his gloves off. His hard breathing made her feel useless, but in this climate, she kind of was, she didn't know the first thing about this weather.

This time, they ate by the fire. She  _ did _ know how to do that, thanks to some summer camps, and made sure it stayed strong. Once Jon had stripped back into his basics, she asked him how it was looking.

“The electricity is looking how it usually does. Just weighed down by the snow and ice. Once it melts, which will probably be by tomorrow, we'll have power. Don’t know about the phone though.”

Her head perked. “What do you mean?”

He shrugged. “The electricity is easy, but a phone out here is hard enough. Try a snow storm too, it's useless.”

“So we can't...we can't use the phones?”

Her pressing on this question struck curiosity on him, and he turned to look at her. They held eyes for a moment before he shook his head.

_ As long and she called him on Christmas, her conscience would remain intact. _

She switched to wine.

**December 23rd, 5:03 PM**

They both spent their day in silence. Dany reading, jon writing. Well, dany  _ trying _ to read, but getting lost in the thought of not being able to call Viserys on christmas. At this point she  _ wanted _ to go home. But unless Jon forced her, she wasn't going to. Sansa would be furious if she knew the reason.

It was just a phone call. Maybe she could tell him the nurses didnt let her talk to him.

“Has anyone told you 're a  _ really _ loud thinker?”

She snapped her head to Jon, surprised to hear his voice. Dany gave him a slight smile. “In a way, i'm sure.”

“Seriously, woman. I don't even know you well, nor what you're thinking about, but it's making my thought process go dry. Not to mention you must be trying to hypnotise me with that wine.”

She stopped swirling her glass.

“Sorry. There's a lot on my mind.”

“The electricity will be back tomorrow.”

“Yes, i know that, it's just…” she audibly sighed. “Why are you here?”

He retreated in confusion. “I know I was kind of being an asshole, but were you really thinking that hard about my existence?”

She gave him a teasing smile before taking a sip of her wine. “No, silly. Just answer the question. You said you came here for peace or something.”

It was his turn to sigh, melting into the cushion. “Well, yeah, that's right. I’m writing a book. First draft is due the first day of the new year, and everywhere I've tried to write it so far has just been... _ busy. _ So when i got a text that everyone was going to meet for christmas, i knew no one would be here.” he paused. “Well, from my family.”

“You would sacrifice Christmas with your family for a book?”

He chuckled slightly. “More like using it as a reason. I'm as much their adopted brother as their cousin, and my aunt hates it. She raises everyone's achievements against me to make me know I'm inferior.”

“That's not fair.”

“No. and so i have promised myself to not go to another family function until i have something that amounts over everything. It's petty, but i'm doing it.”

Dany hummed a laugh. “Makes sense,” she said, refilling her glass and handing it to him. He took it without much thought.

“You’re turn, Goldilocks.”

She smiled, putting both feet on the floor and taking the wine bottle, hanging it between her knees. “Sansa said i needed a break. After years of chasing my brother around each holiday season, trying to stop him from drinking himself away or ruining the family name, he's finally getting the help he needs. And this is my own medicine. As sansa says, ‘make some tea and read a trashy romance book without feeling the slightest bit guilty about it’.”

“So  _ that's _ what you’ve had your nose stuffed into all day? Seven Hells.”

Her face warmed. “Hey! Don't ruin the non guilty part of it!”

“I apologize, but i have to draw the line somewhere, me being an author myself.”

Their eyes fell on eachother, and they held the warm gazes for a bit. It was something about how the warm glow of the fire reflecting on both their faces was captivating.

Jon suddenly reached over and grabbed the book out of her hand. She reached in vain for it with a squeal, plopping across the center of the couch as he read the cover.

“ _ Desire at Durnshire.’ _ How positively horrid.”

“Well, i can agree with you at least. There's a reason that there is guilt involved with reading most of them.” 

Jon thumbed through the pages while shaking his head. “I have another reason to finish this book. Just to save your brain from rotting.”

He took a moment to trace the edges.

“Now you’re the loud thinker.”

“I  _ was _ being an asshole. It's one thing to be confused, it's another to accuse someone of breaking in. I’m sorry, Dany. it seems that you needed as much peace as i did.”

She shrugged, but avoided her eyes from him.

“Im supposed to call my brother on Christmas day. It's only his first month there. I want to make sure he knows I still love him, even if he can be a pain.”

She felt his eyes on her. And then, her hair was wrapped and tossed across her shoulder, rather than scattered uncomfortably. She stole a look at jon. His eyes were at her shoulder, where his hand caressed her hair.

She turned toward the fire. His hand only loosely held the book, so she grabbed it, allowing herself to rest her head on his thigh with her full curtain of hair behind her. And as she continued to read and he continued to write his hands passed through it.

December 23rd, 11:26 PM

They stayed there for a while. Until dany read the last pages, actually, and she murmured if he wanted to eat anything. Thankfully he couldn't see her bite her lip as she caught herself in the wording.

But he said sure, so they rose and made a quick pasta dish. She had brought more things, and so had he, but a lot of it needed the oven. So they returned to the couch to eat it by the fire, no longer worrying about their respective spots, and fell into the same habit as before. Eventually dany dozed off.

December 24th, 1:22 PM

Dany struck a match to light the stove, but when she turned on the gas, the stove automatically lit. She stared at it in confusion for a second. If it did that, it meant electricity was back. And yet Jon was still out there, and had been. 

She peaked through the back door window. His figure stalked through the snow, barely anything keeping him warm.  _ Stark Blood, always warm running, _ she thought. But she peaked her head out and called to him. 

“The electricity is back, just so you know!”

Jon looked up to her voice. “Yes, I'm aware! Just… im just checking to see if everything is looking okay!”

Everything was looking fine to her, but she also didn't know exactly what that meant, so she shrugged and continued on with lunch.

**December 24th, 4:04 PM**

He had come back in almost an hour later. She left the ingredients out for him, just because she didn't know how long it would be, as well as a cup of hot chocolate ready except the pouring of the liquid. He thanked her as always, and then sat by her at the fire.

“It's Christmas eve, you know,” She mentioned.

“Yeah, i know.”

Dany looked at the clock. “If we start now, we can get a good dinner and dessert on the table.”

He looked at her apprehensively. “What did you bring?”

“Chicken, plenty of vegetables. Those Pillsbury holiday cookies.”

Jon outwardly groaned with excitement at the thought of those, hopping from the couch almost immediately. Dany hung back to collect herself. She was on her fourth romance book. They must be getting to her.

When she joined him, she could see that what they had together worked. The chicken was small, expected for only one person, but with everything else it hardly mattered. By 8 they had a good variety they could pile their plates with, lighting a red candle by the fire and eating the oven cooked meal.

“Do you at all regret not seeing your family tomorrow?”

Jon shrugged. “I guess I do, if I think about the little ones. But it's just a day. Just another dinner.”

Dany nodded thoughtfully. “I think that's how i have to look at it too. I just keep thinking of the parties we had Christmas eve, and how much my brother may miss them this year. But he didn't  _ miss  _ them, since I didn't hold one. Just another day, another party.” she thought for a moment, and then smiled. “What's the most favorite thing you've ever gotten for christmas?”

“My dog, Ghost,” he said without a second thought. “We all asked for a puppy that year. We didn't think we'd get one. But Christmas morning, and each of us got our own.”

“That's...a lot of dogs.”

He agreed.

She swirled her wine. “Now that i asked the question, i'm not sure what mine would be. All of them fuse together.”

“Most things do eventually.”

Now that the electricity was back, she could sleep in the bed. But this spot, right next to the fireplace where Santa was supposed to come down...it thrilled her to think how rebellious it seemed to stay. So she pulled a blanket around them, letting her head rest on his shoulder, and went to sleep.

**December 25th, 8:09AM**

There was something about christmas that was completely adrenalin filling. She woke with not a tired bone in her body, separating from jons side as slowly as possible and putting the blankets back around him. 

Pans are not exactly the quietest things, but she tried, making some pancakes with gingerbread as she always did on Christmas. It was a tradition of a sort - although it was usually because her brother was nursing a hangover from the day before. Still, there's some loveliness to it that wasnt inherently bad. Plus it distracted her from what perhaps might be going through Viserys’ head today when her call didn't come.

“Why are you serving me like youre a servant, Dany?”

She slightly jumped at the sound of Jon behind her, and turned to him. The messiness of his just-out-of-bed self played with her for a second. He had always either been up before her or she had just never seen it.

“Merry Christmas, Jon.”

He leaned onto the counter next to the stove. “Merry christmas, Dany.”

“And I'm not slaving. I'm just partaking in my own tradition.”

“You could have woken me. I can help.”

He went along to start and prove it, taking some Baileys and eggnog out.

“You looked peaceful.”

She put the last pancake onto the plate, turning around to set it on the table. While doing so, she almost bumped into jon. He balanced her - and  _ completely _ surprising her, pressed his lips to her cheek. “Thank you, Dany. it smells great.”

She managed a quick smile at him before turning away in time for her complete flush to take over. A little unsteady, she put the plate on the table, and then kept her head low while she fetched some plates.

Breakfast was fine for most of it, but somewhere along the end, her thoughts about her brother seemed to slow her down. It was nearly 10 o’clock. The place he was at had everyone up by 8:45. He'd been up for over an hour with no word from his sister. And that would be okay if he was going to get home, but he wasn’t.

“Excuse me, i just need to check on something really quick.”

His eyes on her, Dany scurried into the bedroom, taking some deep breaths. He would completely understand there was a power outage. Right? Not that she just dropped and left him?

Somehow, she found herself in front of her suitcase, folding things that were not and such. As she rearranged everything inside, her hand came across something hard. Pulling it out, a slight gasp came out of her. Her family copy of  _ A Christmas Carol, and Other Holiday Stories.  _

Her fingers trailed across it. In some way, she was sort of uneasy that she didn't have anything to give Jon. ofcourse, he probably didn't either, but reading something other than those books he despised was a small thing that could be enough.

“Dany! Come here!”

Slightly alarmed, Dany tucked the book back in and followed jons voice into the common area. He leaned against the wall, playful to see her okay. 

“Someone wants to talk with you.”

“What? Here? How do they even know where I am? Or my name, or to come here looking for me -”

From behind his back, he hands her the phone.

“W - what?”

“Well, go on, say hello!”

She raised it up to her ear. Right away, the receptionist goes through rules to talk needed, and then, she's speaking to her brother.

They only had a few minutes, but dany took every second of it. And when it was time to hang up she stood there for a few minutes, hand still on the phone, in disbelief.

“How was he?”

“When did the phone get fixed?”

“I, uh...made sure it was okay yesterday. I realized i didn't have a christmas present for you so i had to get creative.”

It could've been a whole minute she stared at him. And then took two steps into a hug. 

She hugged around his middle, crushing him into her, and with almost no hesitation he melted into it. “Thank you, jon, so much.”

They pulled away instinctively. She watched him almost speak, but eventually, closed his mouth and shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest again.

They ended up on the couch, her legs thrown over his, doing the same things they had for days now. Dany chewed her lip as she read the same paragraph over and over. She could barely pay attention, not with his fingers on her leg like that, painting invisible pictures. She wasn't even sure he knew he was doing it. But she certainly did. Either way, it was a perfect christmas.

December 25th, 7:54PM

Especially now that Jon had a present for her, Dany’s mind kept going to the fact that she needed one for him now. Thankfully, she had that book in mind, and told him she had something for him while scurrying away.

When she returned, he was more relaxed on the couch. She held up the book.

“Your christmas present. I know how much you hate the books i've read this week, so i thought we could read some of these together.”

Jon smirked, angling himself better and patting the spot next to him. Dany took liberty to curl into him, opening the page to the first chapter of A Christmas Carol. Her first thought was that they would read together, silently. But when she looked up, she found his eyes unmistakable watching her, and she swallowed a quick smile before reading it outloud.

Throughout the first chapter, he played with her hair like that other day. Chapter 2, he angled her legs across his and leaned his turned cheek on her shoulder. It was break in between somewhere in the third chapter that she cleared her throat and said she was going to grab something to drink.

“I’ll get it,” he murmured, and carefully removed the blankets from himself. She watched him walk around to the kitchen, opening the fridge for eggnog, and swallowed.  _ Get over yourself, Dany. _

She removed the covers from herself. Walked into the kitchen, the cold floor seeping into her socks, and faced Jon's side where he stood at the counter. He did a double take before facing her slowly. The cup was in his hand, and he held it out for her, and Dany took a sip. Despite the intensity of the moment she still relinquished in the liquid against her dry throat. But then she put the cup back onto the counter. She took one last stp, right into the last of his space, and leaned up, pausing over his lips, giving him an invitation he did not need to accept.

But he did, wholeheartedly, and latched their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss. Soft mouth against soft mouth. They separated, only slightly, before going back in again, a growing intensity deep in bothe their cores that was building as the kiss itself followed suit. Her hands found his chest as his completely enveloped dany, pulling her against him, pressing her back into the counter.

She counteracted, pulling at the curls at his nape, pulling him deeper in her. Jons tongue swiped her lips, that tiny bit of eggnog leftover, and she fully welcomed him into her mouth, as did he. Their cores pressed together, grinded together - the on going intensity, the complete proximity, the ultimate seclusion.

Her lips found his neck as his hands found her ass. He placed her on the edge of the counter, only leveling her with him, letting her kiss and lick past his neck and jaw to find his lips against. They clashed for only a moment until he made it his turn, taking full authority of her neck, taking her freed moan as enough vulnerability to sweep her into the bedroom.

**December 26th, 7:54 AM**

The room was warm when she woke up. Whether that be for the heart or their activities, she was too spent to tell.

**December 26th, 10:21 AM**

It was clear the two of them had a problem getting out of bed. It was like a magnet. It wasn't their fault.

**December 26th, 3:43 PM**

Somewhere in their sated state, Dany sprung up. The sound of tires were coming down the driveway.

Sansa was 17 minutes early.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry for skipping the smut😳 i can write the scene and post it for christmas if you all want!


End file.
